Club
by Tai Kuroba
Summary: Heart pumping body twisting heat rising sweat dripping    Kul Elna AU- Modern Time


Can't believe I forgot this...

Disclaimer: YuGiOh is not mine. This is a non-profit fan work. The song's not mine either.

**Heart pumping body twisting heat rising sweat dripping**

He loved to dance. There was no worrying, no thinking- You let the music fill you and just _move_. A prickling dryness manifested itself in his throat so he slipped out of the swaying swarm and made for their table. He snagged a soda, swiped his sodden bangs out of his eyes and sprawled into a seat.

"Hey, Bakura!" he grinned and popped the tab on the soda, "Have ya been sittin' here all night?"

Ryou shrugged half-heartedly, "I'm afraid I'm not much of a dancer." He glanced amusedly at his companion, "I didn't peg you for one either, Joey."

Joey waved a hand dismissively, "I ain't really, I just like the music. Not like Teá over there." They both looked over to the corner where Teá had coaxed a blushing Yugi into dancing with her. Joey smiled, and took a swig of his soda before glaring half-heartedly at the white-haired boy, "C'mon, Bakura, even Yug's getting' into it. You'd have fun, I swear."

Ryou opened his mouth to respond but before he could the blond perked up, "I love this song!" He grabbed Ryou's wrist and dragged him into the crowd. Once they were irrevocably ensconced in the center of the throbbing throng, Joey released his grip and threw his arms in the air.

Ryou shied away from the strangers intruding on his personal bubble, drawing closer to Joey in an attempt to keep away. Of course, the other people just filled in the space he left until he was crushed right up against the blond's chest. _'Well, this is uncomfortable,' _Ryou groaned, _'Why me?'_

'_Just relax, Yadonushi. It wouldn't kill you to dance.' _

'_Says you!' _But Bakura had gone silent, and with a sigh Ryou decided to follow his advice. Slowly, he loosened up and let himself move to the music. This wasn't really so different from dancing at home… Then Joey started to sing.

"I know your type

(Your type!)

You're daddy's little girl

Just take a bite

(One bite!)

Let me shake up your world

'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong

I'm gonna make you lose control…"

The blond didn't have a half bad voice, Ryou thought idly. He could feel Joey's voice humming in his chest. It was an oddly pleasant sensation.

Joey dimly realized that Bakura was much closer than he probably should be, but couldn't bring himself to care. It was kind of nice to dance close to somebody like this. Then something happened that surprised the hell out of him. Bakura picked up the girl's verse.

"I know your type

(Your type!)

Boy, you're dangerous

Yeah you're that guy

(That guy!)

I'd be stupid to trust.

But just one night couldn't be so wrong

You make me wanna lose control."

Ryou looked at Joey and was struck by a startling realization. Everything he had just said… was true. _'Relax, Yadonushi...' _Well, alright. He would.

Joey's first thought was how disturbingly well a woman's voice fit the white-haired boy. His second was, _'Bakura knows this song?' _Would wonders never cease? He smirked and joined in on the chorus, reveling in the combined thrum of their reverberating voices.

**Hearts pounding bodies touching heat spreading sweat mingling**

From inside Ryou's mind, Bakura watched, half jealous and half disturbed. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to spike those sodas…

Words: 565

A/N: We draw ever closer to an actual relationship! Sorry to disappoint everyone, but nothing really happens here. All it does is establish a comfort level with physical contact and bring to attention what might be feelings. The fact that a woman's voice works well on Bakura comes from a fandub of YuGiOh that I saw in which he was played by a woman who wasn't even really trying not to sound like a woman. And it worked. Scarily well. Hope this was enjoyable for you to read, please let me know what you thought and wait patiently for the improved version. My beta's been busy and sick, so I haven't been able to fix things lately.


End file.
